Do You Want to Build a Castle
by sakume
Summary: "Hey brooootherrr! Big brother, I got extra pillows! Do you wanna make a castle? Do you, do you? You can be king!" - A one shot rewrite of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" , Hans POV. Will his older brother be tempted to play if Hans lets him be the king? Or will the castle go without a ruler and crumble altogether?


**A side project one shot song rewrite for Hans… Yeah I know there are a ton of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" offshoots already, but I couldn't help it! should probably stop while I'm ahead but this just came to me and… yeah. The feeeeels. Hnnngh little Hans. He's so cute. Why do you do this to me. Unlike the last one I wrote (More than the Spare) this one came much more naturally, and I honestly think it's just as sad as the original song. … I love building pillow forts/castles. **

Do You Wanna Make a Castle

Hans ran down the hall, half-sliding on the new tile, a grin lighting up his face, coming to a stop at his brother's door. He playfully lifted a hand and knocked, squeaking it open.

"Hey brooootherrr! Big brother, I got extra pillows! Do you wanna make a castle? Do you, do you?" He drug in an armful of pillows, too many for him to carry, tripping and landing on them, bursting into giggles. "Let's play!"

"I can't, Hans. I have to focus on my lessons. And you should take the pillows back before they find out."

A shout echoed from down the hall. "Hans! Mother! He took our pillows again!"

"Oops," Hans whispered, lifting up one of the plush purple pillows over his head and balancing it. "Come onnn, you never want to play anymore!"

"I said not now, Hans! You don't understand what it's like to be the first in line. I have to prove that I'm the best choice. I don't have time for silly games today."

"But you used to love making castles with me…" Hans sighed and dragged the pillow out the door behind him, looking back over his shoulder to see his brother buried in a mountain of books. "You're no fun…"

Next week, Hans returned at all speed, arms full of a stack of pillows teetering dangerously, concealing his face entirely. He dropped them all in astonishment as he arrived before his brother's door, _shut_. It had never been shut before… pausing, Hans brought up a hand and knocked a playful tune, hands tucking behind his back, rocking on his heels.

Do you wanna make a castle?

We can play pretend today

I only want to be like you

Cross my heart it's true

Don't make me go away

We used to be best brothers

Only now we're not

Now you won't even try

Do you want to make a castle

You can be king of our castle

His brother's voice, sharp and annoyed, came from inside, barking, "I'm busy, Hans!"

Hans slumped, little fist dropping and grabbing one of the many pillows outside the door, dragging it away around the corner. "Okay, bye…"

Hans continued to try, at least every day, then twice a week, and then once a week, and as the years passed he sought out new excuses to see his brother. The more he was alienated by his older brothers, the more he sought his favorite out, sliding a little on the tile for fun before knocking again, face bright and hopeful. He'd just received a wonderful birthday present, a horse of his own! Maybe this was the chance he'd been searching for... he knocked.

Do you want to make a castle

Or ride our horses in the glen

I know you're busy with the royal thing

Trying to act a king,

I'm tired of asking when

"Tomorrow!" called a voice inside, making him groan.

Again?

I'm just your little brother

But I miss when we

Would talk in your room all night

Sneaking around the corner, long after his other brothers were asleep and no servants would find him, Hans crept to his brother's door, remembering when he was younger. The door would always be open, and he would always be welcome.

Open Door, Open Door…

A sad dose of reality greeted him when he saw the door, shut tight.

From that moment on, Hans lost hope, falling into despair and fearing the friendship he'd had once with his brother would never be the same again.

"Good luck, Hans! Do us proud! Remember, impress the Queen!" He nodded at the advice from his brothers, mentally searching for the one he wanted to see most, but his heart sank when he realized the truth. "Mother, where's…"

"He's… in his room, dear." The queen offered him a soft smile of reassurance. "I'm sure he wanted to be here, but he's just so caught up with the marriage plans he couldn't make it to the farewell party."

"I'll… be right back." Hans wondered why he was bothering, but he made his way down the stairs, along the hall, and slowly over to the door, trying to remember what the inside of his brother's room looked like, and wondering if he still had any of his old keepsakes. He took a deep breath, lifted a fist, and knocked a few times.

… Brother?

Hey, I know you're busy

I Just thought you'd like to know

I'm leaving on the ship for Arendelle

Hoped you might wish me well

It's time to go

I heard you're going to marry

So no more pretend

You get to be king for real

Hans brushed his head against the door, tracing the wood with his glove, wondering what had changed between them to make them grow so far apart. Maybe being king was more important… more important than he was… the last words were a whisper as he parted, planning to leave and never come back.

Do you want to make a castle


End file.
